everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Enfield Piggins
40px|right|link=:Category:Neutrals|Neutral |image=Pose_for_Enfield_Piggins.png |story=The Enchanted Pig |role=The enchanted Pig / Prince. |powerfulqualities=Kind, Strong, Giving, Intelligent. |age=17 |alignment= |roommate=I have a single room... |heartsdesire=For people to not think less of me because of my issues... |magictouch=I.. Uh... well I turn into a Pig at night... |romancestatus=Single. |favsubject=I'm really good at Dragon Slaying and Hero training - but I love Cooking Class-ic. |leastfavsubject=Beast training and care - It makes me really uncomfortable when people ask questions about why I'm in there. |bffea=Forrest Baker }} Enfield is the next prince in the story of the Enchanted pig - His story calls for him to spend his day times as a pig and his nights as a handsome and kind prince, to best prepare him for his fate he spends his nights as a pig while at Ever after high. He has a specially adapted bedroom with a secret passage way that leads to the stables where he can sleep with the pigs, He is terrified of his peers finding out his true story and instead calls himself Enfield HIGGINS - His goal at school is to fade into the background. Biography Personality Enfield is a kind and caring guy - he can be quite quiet but is very able to prove himself when it comes to his classes, He has a hard time getting close to other people as he hates lying but feels he must to hide his secret from them. Appearance Enfield's aesthetic can pretty much be described as Pink. He has pale pink and freckled skin, an upturned nose with a piercing on his Left nostril, His hair is curly and various shades of pink, his left ear has three piercings on the lobe and he has pretty blue eyes. Fairy tale – The Enchanted Pig The Story from 's Point of View The youngest princess of a royal family is destined to marry a Pig from the East and is horrified - Enfield is that Pig! They marry despite her Fear and she falls in love with the kind and handsome man he beomes at night - She asks a witch what happened to her husband and the witch tells her to tie a thread to his foot to free him. When the young wife does so, her husband wakes and tells her that the spell would have fallen from him in three days, but now he must remain in this shape, and she will not find him without wearing out three pairs of iron shoes and blunting a steel staff So she sets out to do just that! - In the end it is revealed that he is a Prince who had killed a dragon, and the dragon's mother, the witch was the one who had turned him into a Pig! What is their Destiny To be a successful strong prince, Kill the wrong dragon, get cursed and marry someone who finds him hideous. Living his life as a Pig during the day and himself at night. Relationships Family Papa Piggins :Enfield and his dad really love one another, they have a true connection - they share a story and have both been in those cursed shoes. Although Enfield adores his father he tries to avoid letting him know when it's parents day as his father isn't ashamed of what he had to go through and Enfield kind of is. He is willing to take his role, but he is so scared of loosing his friends because of it. Mama Piggins :Mama Affectionately calls Enfield her 'Little Snuffles' - He is her only child and she adores him. She found it very hard to let him go to Ever after high but knew he had to find is own place in the world and come to terms with his story. Friends Forrest Baker :Forrest and Enfield share a love for baking and cooking, they often pair up in cooking Class-ic and easily acheieve the most tasty dish in the class! They love a bit of healthy competition (Even though Enfield Knows Forrest will win, he loves the smile on his friends face when he does!) They spend their free time together talking about food and looking over cookbooks (He is trying to talk Forrest into writing his own!) Enemies :Enfield knows he is destined to have a couple of enemies in his future; the dragon and the witch but is yet to find them at Ever after High. Other Story Characters :Enfield is also destined to marry the Youngest of three princess and once again is yet to find her at Ever After High and is actually VERY frightened on doing so, he doesn't feel good enough for all that she would have to go through to save him. Pet Enfield has a number of Piggy sleeping buddies - He wouldn't call them pets at all, but probably pretty close. Gallery Enchanted_pig.png Notes * The secret door in his room is behind a bookcase. * He develops an ever so slight lisp when he has to lie about his Story - He insists he is 'just a simple prince' and is very sketchy and vague on the details. * Enfield ALWAYS wears pink (Not just on wednesdays) * Enfield is very insecure about his looks, he doesn't think he is handsome in the slightest. * Enfield nearly always has mud upon his person, and gets very awkward when someone points it out. Category:EliteRosie Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:The Enchanted Pig Category:Spell Light